


Vanilla

by LuckyREBD



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anzu needs practice, but Jounouchi keeps getting distracted!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla

The sounds begin slowly. 

The gentle crinkling of aged leather being indented, a flutter of pages settling, the distinct thunk of the wooden key-cover lifting and coming firmly to rest. 

Then the cautious testing of an ivory key, the single note lingering in the air as the player shifts again on the stretched leather top of the bench. His fingers come to rest gingerly against the top of the keys, barely brushing the chilled surface.

“Come on, Jounouchi. You remember how to play this piece, don’t you?” Anzu’s voice teases with airy amusement, standing in the center of the room in her leotard and dance slippers.

Jounouchi rolls his eyes, quickly rolling through his scales to remind his fingers how to keep the movement fluid and confident,

“Do you have to ask that every time?” Grinning, he adjusts the scores laid out in front of him once more, “You all warmed up too?”

“For the past twenty minutes!”

“Impatient.” Jounouchi scolds, but his grin betrays a deep affection, “Okay. Get in starting position.”

The hardest part is not watching her move. Through sheer will he never looks away from his work, fingers dancing along the keys as gracefully as her feet dance along the wooden floor. Instead, he imagines it from when they first began practicing together. His fingers clumsily drawing out the majesty of each piece while she moved, the sleek muscles of dancing her whole life accented with each movement.

He misses a note, thinking of her face with her eyes full of determination and the way her lips purse ever so slightly in concentration. 

“Jounouchi, you aren’t paying attention!” The sound of her feet is so soft he almost doesn’t catch it, fingers coming to rest motionless over the keys as her arms wind down around his shoulders from behind.

“Well, I’m definitely not paying attention now!” Jounouchi offers a cheesy grin, distracted by the pleasant swell of her breasts against his back, the soft vanilla scent of her lip gloss and the way her hair tickles when it grazes his neck.

“How am I going to get enough practice for my recital, if you can’t keep your head long enough to finish the song?” She smiles ruefully, and waits as he turns around on the bench to face her.

“I’m sorry. I know this is important to you, I’ll try harder. You’re just distracting, Anzu.” His cheeks go an awkward red as she raises an eyebrow in response, leaning so one knee is up on the bench and their noses nearly touch.

“You couldn’t be distracted by me, the piano isn’t even facing the right direction.”

“I don’t have to see you to be distracted by you.” He mumbles evasively, trying to look anywhere but her eyes, knowing if he gets caught up in them again he won’t be able to stop himself.

Smooth, soft skin brushes against his chin as her fingertips lift his head to face hers, and just as he realizes how close the vanilla scent has gotten he feels her lips press forcefully against his.

It wasn’t gentle or timid, no, Anzu commanded the kiss with the same determination she devotes to every ambition she has.

And Jounouchi likes it.

As she pulls away, he stares. Hands still resting helplessly on the bench instead of risking ire by touching her, he feels a goofy grin break out on his lips,

“Now I definitely won’t be able to concentrate.”

Her smile is devious and playful, eyes half-lidded lazily while she kisses his nose,

“I suppose I could let you off the hook, just this once.”

And Jounouchi knows he’ll hear that music every time he smells vanilla.


End file.
